Une amitié gâchée
by Snapium
Summary: Peu importe la date, l'heure ou bien le lieu, cette lettre aura toujours la même valeur à mes yeux, toujours le même sens... Comment pourrais-je commencer ? Coucou ma grande sœur ? Salut ennemie de toujours ! Bonsoir lâcheuse ! Petite emmerdeuse de Gryffondor !...


**PANSY & HERMIONE**

 **\- AMITIÉ -**

 **Une amitié gâchée**

« _Peu importe la date, l'heure ou bien le lieu, cette lettre aura toujours la même valeur à mes yeux, toujours le même sens..._

 _Comment pourrais-je commencer ?_

 _Coucou ma grande sœur ?_

 _Salut ennemie de toujours !_

 _Bonsoir lâcheuse !_

 _Petite emmerdeuse de Gryffondor !..._

 _Non, j'en ai marre de faire semblant, ce n'est pas moi au fond et tu le sais car je suis toujours restée la même sous la surface. J'ai tellement de regret pour toi que je considérais comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu pour ces quelques mois d'écarts qui nous séparait dans l'âge. Dire que c'était à un cheveu que tu passes une année au-dessus de moi. Merci pour ces 19 jours qui à empêcher cette catastrophe. Mais qu'est-ce que ça à changer ? Car dès que tu as été répartit dans cette maison, la règle silencieuse s'imposait à nous. De meilleure amie, nous sommes passés à ennemie. Pourtant ce n'est pas par manque d'avoir essayée au-début..._

 _Enfin, que je reprenne avant de sombrer à nouveau dans mes souvenirs et mes pensées. Je suppose que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je t'ordonne de ne pas chialer, je ne dois pas te manquer temps que ça, vue que tu n'as plus jamais fais un geste pour qu'on se voie en aparté depuis ce fameux jour d'octobre de notre première année. Si ces deux vauriens ne t'auraient pas pris en considération, peut-être qu'ont aurai eu une infime chance de se voir en secret encore. Mais non, tu en avais marre de toute ces cachotteries, alors t'a décidée de faire une croix sur notre si bel amitié. Je me demande ce que tu as dit à ta mère, quand elle a dut remarquée que même si elle me voyait de l'autre côté de la rue chez ma grande tante de je ne sais plus quel degré, je ne venais plus te voir. Quel mensonge as-tu inventée ? Je me le demande sincèrement. Pourtant je l'ai aurai bien franchi ces quelques mètres qui nous séparait, je me serai immiscer dans ta chambre, je t'aurai caché les yeux et je t'aurai demandée qui c'est. Puis après ta réponse on aurait rie comme les petites gamines qu'ont étaient à l'époque, puis on aurait été jouée dans l'arrière-cour de ton jardin. J'aurai tellement aimée, mais non, fini les enfantillages._

 _Je te voyais pourtant m'observer de ta chambre quand je pointai le bout de mon nez dehors, et si j'avais le malheur de levée les yeux vers toi, tu tirais le rideau comme un mur qui nous séparait. Deux frontières, deux vies, deux opposés. On a grandi, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal au début, qu'est-ce que j'en ai chialée. Oui, moi Pansy Parkinson, j'ai chialée parce que ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, ne daignai plus me parler. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as ressenti cette déchirure dans ton cœur ? Ce manque de complicité entre nous deux ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai détestée pour ça. Et oui je me suis vengée durant cette cinquième année ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'ignorer comme tu l'as fait ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider seule que notre amitié été fini. Tu m'as quittée pour tes nouveaux amis, tu m'as laissés pour un balafré et un rouquin, avec qui tu es mariée maintenant. Ton bonheur me répugne._

 _Pourquoi ne peut-on pas revenir en arrière ? Revenir à notre petite enfance, quand nous n'étions que de simple copine. Cette époque me manque tellement si tu savais. J'aimerai tellement que tu reviennes me consoler dans tes bras, avec tes bonnes paroles réconfortantes, comme avant. Pourquoi es-tu partit dans cette maison ennemi ? Je t'avais prévenue pourtant quand tu as appris la nouvelle. Je pensais tellement avoir une chance de te reparler en cinquième année, avec ta nomination de préfète et la mienne, comment en aurait-il été autrement ? Mais non, à cause de nos affaires à l'une et l'autre, à cause de la guerre qui se faisait sentir, à cause de nos maisons respectifs, à cause de nos amis, à cause de nos rangs. Oh, je te hais sincèrement._

 _Maintenant, tu es mariée, tu es mère de famille, tu œuvres toujours pour le bien, et ton association d'aide aux elfes fonctionne. Oh tu es fière je le sais, tu me nargues presque tous les mois avec un article de toi dans la Gazette. Une photo flasque pour te montrer, toujours le sourire timide en coin des lèvres, mais je vois que tu prends confiance en toi d'année en année. T'es-tu demandé ce que je devenais moi ? Ta si méprisable amie, que je suis même sûre que tu n'as jamais dit à personne que nous l'étions à une époque. Mis à part tes parents, ils sont sûrement les seuls témoins de ses vestiges, peut-être ma grande tante mais non, elle n'est même plus là aujourd'hui. Paix à son âme. En parlant d'âme, tu as torturée la mienne, merci grâce à toi, je n'ai plus jamais eu confiance en quelqu'un._

 _Mais quand est-il de ma vie donc ? Ignorante, savais-tu que j'étais malade d'une maladie incurable qu'on a décelé chez moi à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans ? Et tout ça suite à deux fausses couches d'affilés ? Non, tu ne le savais pas, je me suis donc laissée crever toutes ces années à petit feu. Joie de la souffrance, aucune potion ne m'aidait à me sentir mieux, j'ai donc attendu mon heure patiemment dans la douleur. Voilà plus de dix ans que je croule de lenteur sous cette saloperie, et j'ai décidée de laisser une trace infime de notre amitié. Si tu l'as entre tes mains aujourd'hui, cette lettre qui témoigne que j'ai existé sur cette méprisable terre, c'est que mon corps à enfin rendu l'âme. Que mon avocat est venu à toi une journée, qu'il t'a légué cette misérable lettre, t'expliquant sûrement ce qui m'est arrivée. J'aurai seulement voulu voir ta réaction. As-tu hurlée ? Pleurée, à en verser des torrents de larmes ? Es-tu restée estomaquée ? Te souvenais-tu simplement de mon existence ?_

 _Je parle comme si j'étais déjà morte, de toute façon je le suis. Je vis des rentes de ma famille, je ne travaille pas, je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai pas d'amis. Je suis moi, seule dans ce manoir lugubre. Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que j'aille à Serpentard ? Une autre maison et je suis sûre qu'on aurait toujours été amis, mais non, il a fallu que ça soit Serpentard et toi Gryffondor. J'ai trop de ressentiment, j'aimerai juste te hurler à la figure mais en même temps j'aimerai tellement que tu me rendes visite pour me dire que tout va bien. Mais c'est trop tard, car la seule réponse que t'aurais de moi c'est un claquement de porte. Un claquement silencieux comme le rideau de ta chambre que tu fermais pour faire croire que tu ne m'observais pas._

 _Tu me manques, je te hais. A quoi ça sert tout ça ? Strictement à rien, je me défoule ça fait du bien. Être seule à errer toute la sainte journée fait réfléchir et remonte beaucoup de souvenir._

 _Je te hais._

 _Je te déteste._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ton ennemie._

 _Ton amie._

 _Ta petite sœur._

 _Ton pire cauchemar !_

 _Cette photo restera un rare témoin avec tes parents de notre amitié d'en temps._

 _Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais..._ »

Les minutes s'écoulent, paisible comme toutes les autres. Je regarde cette photo figée de deux petites filles qui sont tellement joyeuses que ça se voient sur leurs visages. Estomaquée oui, il y a de quoi. Pourquoi avoir laissé place à une rancœur inconnue gâché tout ça ? Notre si belle amitié... Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Tant de haine sur un seul parchemin, pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à lire cette lettre ? La peur...

\- Maman, ça ne va pas ?

Une idée, me vient à l'esprit.

\- Rose, je veux te présenter quelqu'un. Tu veux bien venir avec moi, c'est important à mes yeux, lui demandai-je.

\- Bien sûre maman, je te suis, me répondis-t-elle.

Je me prépare, je prends ma veste, et j'attends patiemment que ma fille fait de même. Prête, je lui prends la main, la serre forte et je pense fortement à l'endroit que m'a décrit l'avocat ou je la trouverai dans ce lieu de repos. Si ma fille fut surprise de notre destination, elle ne pipa mot. Je mis quelques temps à la trouver. Rose sur mes pas, à traîner derrière moi. Puis je la voie, le caveau de sa famille, reflétant la richesse de celle-ci.

\- Rose, donne-moi ta main. Bonjour petite sœur, dis-je en me tournant face à son tombeau. Je te présente ma fille, Rose Pansy Weasley. Rose, je te présente ta tante, Pansy Parkinson.

Je sens le regard de ma fille sur moi, pleine d'interrogation sûrement. Les minutes passent, le froid s'intensifiant, je me daigne à penser tout ce que j'aurai aimée lui dire de son vivant.

\- Pardonne-moi, excuse-moi, de t'avoir exclue de ma vie, dis-je en larme. Je m'en veux tellement, tu m'as manquée aussi, je m'en veux énormément si tu savais. Je n'aurai jamais dût te tourner le dos, mais on était des gamines de simple gamine.

En larme, j'explique tout à ma fille, et voilà donc pourquoi elle portait son deuxième prénom et non pas un autre. Ce n'était pas ma sœur de sang, mais c'était tout comme. Je l'ai aimée, je l'ai détestée, je l'ai haïs, je l'ai chéris. Nous étions amis, nous étions ennemis, à cause de simple enfantillage. Parce qu'on m'avait fait remarquée que si je voulais être acceptée, il fallait que j'arrête de lui parler, ça été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. La plus grosse...

\- Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un dicter ta conduite à ta place ma chérie, promet le moi. Jamais.

\- Je te le promets maman, viens rentrons, il fait trop froid, tu vas t'en briser les os encore.

D'un rire commun, je lui tends la main, prête à rentrer dans la vieille bicoque qui me sert de maison de repos pour mon âge très avancé.

* * *

 **Et oui ! Encore un dépoussiérage de clé USB.**

 **Très franchement, le jour ou j'ai écris cette fanfic, j'en voulais à une amie de jeunesse, ne plus me parler à l'entrée au lycée, différent établissement... Puis, avec le temps on grandit, on devient adulte, chacune à sa vie simplement. Amis différents, boulot différents, je garde à mon bon souvenir nos rires et nos peurs devant les films d'horreurs. Maintenant, ont ne se parlent plus franchement mais c'est comme ça. Que voulez-vous ?**

 **J'ai pris Pansy et Hermione, car tout les opposent bien évidement. Même si je n'aime pas Pansy, ça reste une humaine douer de sensibilité avec une grande rancœur !**

 **3lle.**


End file.
